User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Main Page ~ Emails I think we should include both of our emails on the main page like we had a couple of months ago so users can contact us privately if they feel the need to. I know I have the link in my signature but I have not noticed that not many people see it properly where it is small. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Timeline of Warren Witches page A plethora of stuff on the page, Timeline of the Warren Witches is not canon at all, and is mostly just fan fiction that should be stricken from the page. FANaticyeah 17:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Message I answered it on my phone so it is a little short :), I agree. You can do that when you next log in. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Channel Hey, I have a new youtube channel. Please subscribe :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank You So Much! I don't know what to say! I can't believe i'm an admin now! Thank you so much! Annasean51 14:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The Layout Builder Could I enable the layout builder and play around with it? Annasean51 01:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) All the work I did for Paige's page I understand the need to block the edits page, but can you just replace the information that I placed on the page before it was deleted, please and thank you. FANaticyeah 03:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) That's perfectly fine and cool with me. Thanks a million FANaticyeah 02:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Mail Replied x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ditto :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) New Look LETS GET SCARY! We need a new theme for Halloween, I am going to you! We need something scary... BUT Charmed :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : You are better then me :). I was thinking something from Death Becomes Them, with the gory faces =). The vampires and some ugly demons (Hecate, Abraxas, The Source), it should also be quite black and gray, possibly red :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: OH I LOVE IT! --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Infobox If we can do that, I am all for it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How can it be done? Annasean51 01:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you need to make a seperate template. I'll add it to the power pages. Annasean51 02:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting? Hi Leonardo :) Sorry for bothering you with the same thing again. The problem with the Unborn Source and who are his real parrents. So I thought to ask you can we have a voting on this? The mojority will decided which theory is true. I just don't know how to do the voting thing :) So thanks in advance if you agree with this and can do the voting process (if you want to) :D Sky89 13:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This was settled by KhanWiz a short while ago. No amount of vote is going to change the fact that you do not respect anyone else's opinion but your own. Superlana 13:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Clearly, the issue wasn't settled. It was just stopped. I think it would be a good idea to settle it once and for all, by vote or whatever. If we create a vote blog or something with both arguement clearly displayed, it should give some insight in what others think. Charmdozo 14:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : If a decision cannot be made then the Bureaucrats have the final say. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. Thats why i think it's better if we have a voting phase and the majority can decide. I think that's fair to everyone. Sky89 14:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Voting Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid/suspicious/naive, but it seems to me that making sure users only vote once should be a priority, otherwise holding votes become completely irrelevant. You and other administrators should ensure users aren't using different accounts to vote or logging out of their accounts in order to control the outcome of the vote. 08:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter(very spoiler heavy) Sarah is just a witch that has recently come into her powers and Patience is trying to guide her. Patience on the other hand has peaked my interest. First she is blond (could be a wig), second she used two of Prue's power. She just looked at two empty glasses and filled them with water, like Prue did in the Something Wicca This Way Comes, she also used telekinesis to closed a door. Patience also speaks like a Whitelighter, apparently she has met a number of young ladies with special gifts/magic and have taught them all how to control it, which is what she want's to do with Sarah. Definitely one of the twin that started the fire, Tamora to be more precise. After they took the kids to magic school she started another fire, this time encircled herself in a circular scorch mark. This is how Piper and Phoebe explained it. Tamora can speed up molecules fast enough to make them catch fire and maybe eventually explode. While Kat isn't strong enough to freeze a falling book completely, she can slow it down. The girls think the twins split Piper's power. I have got the reaction spoiler (huge), do you want to wait for it or do you want it now? Superlana 15:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe I missed this. The Seer Alexis told Cole that the person he was searching for was in the place of her namesake. Patience own and runs a tourist attraction call Salem Witch House, wasn't Melinda's daughter Prudence born in salem? The Prue connection is there, wether it be Patience or one of the witches she has helped.Superlana I absolutely love the power choose as well. Henry is upset and wants to bind both girls powers, but Paige agree's to bind only one, Tamora (because her power is the most dangerous) until she is older.Superlana 15:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Going into the final arc the tag line is Power tearing the Charmed Family apart, however, with this decision it could very well be a lack there of. I think it will be the latter. Rennek was lurking outside Paige's house before the fire started (Alexis gave the bastard a powerful jewel that allows him to use/access other power). This is pure speculation, but I think he had something to do with the twins finally getting their power and knew that binding their magic will be the outcome. I understand Paige's decision, but now her children except for Kat are defenseless. Superlana 15:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Just when you think it couldn't get any better. Issue 16: "The Heavens Can Wait". Love it. But Paul was right, the name is spoiler heavy. Prue might be sticking around, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. However, the name of the issue is great, hopefully the story lives up to expectations. Superlana 16:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Background If you have made it, could you put it up? I was thinking (because of the different time-zones) we have up either today or tomorrow and take it down on the 1st or the 2nd :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : It is okay, we still have a couple of days. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC)